Emerald Rush
by Kingdom's Oathkeeper
Summary: Kyoya smirked at how wet she was and brought his other hand back up to her nipple. Fondling her breast, he continued to stroke her clit and began thrusting his finger deeper into her. (Smut Style)


**Emerald Rush**

**"S"**

Hikaru watched as the large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky, casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the small town of Tokyo. Hikaru stared out the glass panes as the colors made by the rising sun changed, growing more vivid with the passing time. The sky looked more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. But as beautiful as the morning was, she knew today would be horrible.

"Kyoya wake up." Hikaru nudged Kyoya's side earning a grunt as he rolled to his left to get away from Hikaru as much as possible. "Kyoya, baby..." Hikaru begged. The blue haired woman placed her small, warm palms on the back of his neck and started to lightly squeeze. She continued a few times getting comfortable. "Kyoya, sweetie it's time to wake up." Hikaru rubbed Kyoya's green shaggy hair from behind and scratched his back quickly, just skimming his back with her hands.

Kyoya threw his hands in the air and stretched intensely, popping a few muscles in the process. He then wrapped his arms around Hikaru and pulled her closer. He snuggled, placing his head in the crook of her neck. Hikaru shivered a little and embraced Kyoya back, "Kyoya, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Hikaru tried to wiggle out of Kyoya's strong hold but only ended up causing Kyoya to tighten his grip on her.

"We can't be late." Kyoya said matter of fact, his rough voice slowly making its way to Hikaru's ears. "I own the place…Tategami Corporations belongs to me and my brother so no matter the time I decide to arrive, I'll never be talked to." Kyoya smirked as he played with the ends of Hikaru's hair. "And don't worry, you also can't be late. My secretary has a great excuse." Hikaru giggled and pushed the Leon wielder away from her.

"Even so, what kind of image do you want your workers to take from you?" Hikaru looked sternly into his eyes and pushed him off the bed. Her hands touched the exposed part of his body. "Now hurry up." Hikaru dragged Kyoya to the shower and closed the door, leaving him no choice but to take a shower quickly.

"Hurry up so we can eat breakfast." Hikaru knocked on the door signaling she was talking to him, and him alone.

Hikaru ran a hand through her hair, today would only drag on. It's Friday for crying out loud. It's the longest day ever. Paperwork, incoming calls, surprise schedule changes and many more problems to come. Hikaru made her way to the bed and reached down to grab her phone from under her pillow. Just as she grabbed her device, she heard the door unlock and open. Kyoya stood silently with a perfectly raised brow.

"Nice ass you have there." Hikaru quickly pulled down her nightgown and covered her self with the sheets, her blush evident. "W-why didn't you take a shower?" Hikaru was trying to think of a quick way to turn this around on him.

"You forgot my boxers." Kyoya pointed to his clothes that were placed on the closed toilet seat. "I need boxers, but I need you more." Kyoya scratched his perfectly toned six pack and made his way to her slowly. Hikaru shivered and tried to get up but Kyoya had her pinned by the wrist. "You're not leaving." Kyoya commented as he pushed Hikaru down and pulled a pillow, he made sure it was his pillow as it was fluffier and would help to keep her elevated. He placed her aquamarine bangs behind her small ear, and set his form more comfortably on top of hers. Hikaru tried to find a small opening to get free but Kyoya made sure to hold her down. "I said you're not leaving until that ass of yours gives me pleasure."

Hikaru placed her small hands on Kyoya's chest as if to push him away. "It's not that I don't what to, just not this second. Maybe once we get back from wor-" Hikau began but was quickly interrupted by the green haired man. "I can't wait that long after you flung your ass at me." Kyoya smirked as he aimed for a deeper blush.

"It's not my fault you always think dirty." Hikaru answered. "And we're going to be late. Go take a shower." Hikaru whined. "Isn't it a bit odd we're doing it while the sun is rising? Are you that horny?" Kyoya nodded and placed his big hand on her breast, circling his long fingers around her nipple. He pinched it and felt it harden under his touch. "There, now we're both horny." Hikaru shook her head, but giggled. "I knew this day was going to be horrible." Kyoya took this as a go for it.

The green haired man looked a bit confused. He tilted his head and then lowered his mouth to her neck. "Hey what are you doin-" Hikaru was silenced. The next thing she knew was Kyoya nibbling lightly at her sensitive skin. "Kyoya, you've never done this before." Hikaru tried to push his face up to talk to him, but he only moaned. "Come on, if you don't hurry up I'll only punish you more." Hikaru giggled quietly. His "punishment" was her doing things for him in the oddest clothes ever. And she enjoyed them because right after he gets to touch her -or she makes an excuse for him to touch her - it's sex in an instant.

"Alright, we're already behind schedule, might as well have a little fun." Kyoya nodded and pressed small butterfly kisses on her skin, starting from her soft jawline to what he could reach of her breasts. He tugged at her nightgown like a toddler after watching a scary movie and begging to sleep with his parents.

"If you're trying to find a way to take it off yourself after getting me tangled up here, you won't get the easy way." Hikaru warned and laughed to herself as Kyoya silently took the challenge. He placed his hand over her clothed breast and began messaging it deeply. He then placed his lips to hers and lightly prober her lips, asking for entrance, only to be interrupted quickly as Hikaru pulled back. "Kyoya no, I still haven't brushed my teeth. I have morning breath." Hikaru cried as she covered her mouth with her hands. Kyoya looked at her puzzled for a second before chuckling to himself. He carefully moved her hands and pinned them over her head, causing her to arch her back and her breasts to smash against his chest.

"I love your flaws. They're what attract me to you." Kyoya said as a matter of fact. Hikaru blushed and closed her eyes, waiting to see what his next move would be.

After a couple of seconds, Hikaru felt moist lips dominating her soft ones. Kyoya placed his second hand against her cheek and angled her closer, deepening the kiss. Hikaru gasped, allowing Kyoya entrance to her mouth, but she wanted more. He squeezed her breast then growled in frustration. Kyoya quickly let go of her and gave her a look full of promise.

"Take it off or I'll rip it off." Kyoya roughly yanked the gown over her head and used it to tie her hands to the headboard.

Kyoya lowered his head and sucked on her hardened nipple.

"Mmmhmmmmm Kyoya!" Hikaru groaned. "Kyoya...more. I need more." Hikaru begged as she arched her back. Kyoya smirked and ran his tongue down her stomach. He stopped just above her navel and bit hard, causing a loud yelp to fall from Hikaru's slackened mouth. Kyoya pulled her bikini panties off and immediately started drawing circles on her clit. Hikaru shivered and bit down on her lip to stop a moan of pleasure from escaping her. Kyoya smirked, savoring the effect he had on her, and pushed his middle finger through the tight ring of muscle. Hikaru arched and wantonly pushed herself down on his finger.

Kyoya smirked at how wet she was and brought his other hand back up to her nipple. Fondling her breast, he continued to stroke her clit and began thrusting his finger deeper into her.

"Kyoya…harder…deeper please. Kyoya!" Hikaru thrust herself harder against his touch and Kyoya stopped, putting his hand on her hip to keep her pinned against the bed. He untied her hands long enough to flip her before using her nightgown to once again tie her hands to the headboard. He stuffed her wet panties into her mouth and grinned a roguish grin. Quickly shedding the rest of his clothes, he spat on his hand and ran it down his length. He lined himself up at her entrance and looked down at her.

"This is going to hurt." Kyoya warned before thrusting all the way to the hilt in one go. "Kyoya Mhmmmmmmmmm." Hikaru moaned through her gag gasping. "Faster!" Kyoya shallowly thrusted a few times, he wanted her to be begging for it before he sped up.

"Kyoya…please…move faster!" Hikaru screamed as Kyoya removed her panties from her mouth. He grinned and leaned forward, sliding his tongue into her back door.

Hikaru moaned loudly as his warm tongue slid into her body. He thrust his hips violently and Hikaru screamed as he hit that special spot inside her. She begged him to go faster but Kyoya had other plans. Once he was sure that he was coated in her juices, he pulled out and stood in front of her mouth.

"Suck." He commanded. Hikaru's eyes widened before she wrapped her mouth around his shaft. Kyoya moaned and it took all his willpower not to collapse on the ground. Her mouth was amazing. Hikaru moaned around him at the taste of herself on him and Kyoya groaned at the vibrations that caused. Feeling himself getting closer to release he pulled himself away and ignored Hikaru's whimper of loss.

"Are you ready, slut?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru's moaned at the dirty talk, feeling herself becoming even more aroused. Kyoya took that as agreement and quickly sheathed himself back inside her. He slammed into her and slapped her ass with each thrust.

Hikaru moaned throatily as she got closer and closer to the edge with each spank. She clenched her walls around him and Kyoya grunted. He reached up and began to toy with her nipples as he thrust in at a different angle so he would hit her prostate.

"Just a little bit more." Kyoya grunted.

"KYOYA, I'M ALMOST THERE. GO FASTER." Hikaru wrapped her legs around Kyoya's waist and shuddered as waves of pleasure crashed into her.

"Cum for me, slut." Kyoya whispered in her ear and that was her undoing. Hikaru came with a shout, her walls clenching him tightly and her juices flowing down his shaft. Hikaru's body went boneless as more pleasure slammed into her body.

Kyoya however, didn't stop thrusting. He was getting closer and closer. "Kyoya!" Hikaru moaned as another orgasm rushed through her body. This was enough for Kyoya as he spilled deep inside her.

They both stilled as they tried to catch their breath. Kyoya abruptly pulled out of her and slapped her ass a few more times. He once again stood in front of her. "Clean it off." He said and she took him inside her mouth. She ran her tongue around his shaft until she brought him to another orgasm, swallowing everything he had to offer.

Kyoya wordlessly untied her wrists and tossed the wrinkled nightgown to the floor. Spent, he flopped back down on the ruined sheets and Hikaru curled into him with a sated sigh.

They stayed that way for a little while. "This feels so good." Kyoya whispered. He ran his hand gently through her tangled hair until it was smooth as silk. Hikaru's heart felt like it was trying to beat right out of her chest and her eyes were heavy and tired. Her hands clung to his sides as her rough breathing slowly evened out. Kyoua kissed her neck then seemed to get a sudden burst of energy. He got up and abruptly pulled her from her daze and out of the bed.

"Let's shower." He said, grinning at her disgruntled look. That grin quickly fell off his face at her next words.

"Kyoya Tategami, you are sleeping on the couch for the next week and I swear to God if you even try to touch me I will make sure that you can never have children."

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

GAHHHHHH! SMUT! XD

OMG ok. Let me just start by saying... LIZZY WIZZY LOOK WHAT YOU MADE MEWRITE! XD lol. I can't wait to see what you guys think, I mean I was chatting LIZZY onFacebook and then we brought about anime then Beyblade and to Kyoya... Then me being the perv started talking about Kyoya's "stuff" XD then we both agreed that Kyoya likes rough sex…I however said he liked bondage. Now I'm not that good with bondage... FuckI'm not good with this let's leave bondage alone for now XD

Anyway, LIZZY I hope you read this I really want to know what you think XD love you sissy!

Oh and before I go... Should I delete this? I mean is it good for Smut? XD


End file.
